The present invention relates to a map holder for attachment to a vehicle member, and especially to a map holder that can be demounted from such vehicle member to enable easy map viewing.
For a bicycle rider riding a bicycle, it would be convenient for such rider to be able to remove a map holder that is demountably attached to one of the frame tubes of the bicycle, to permit map viewing while continuing to ride, or while stopped. It would be especially desirable if the map holder were mounted generally in line with the direction of bicycle travel, such as in line with the so-called "top tube", "seat tube" or "down tube" of the bicycle frame. In non-use, therefore, the map holder would fail to appreciably add wind drag on the bicycle.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a map holder that, in a preferred form, can be demountably attached to a bicycle frame tube. The map holder of the invention, however, may be mounted to other parts of a bicycle, or to another vehicle altogether.
Briefly stated, the map holder of the invention comprises, in one form, a generally flat map pouch, a carrier arrangement for holding the map pouch, and a means for mounting the carrier onto a vehicle, preferably in a demountable manner. The map pouch includes transparent material through which at least part of the map is viewable, and further includes a mounting strip along a perimeter of the pouch. The carrier arrangement comprises a pair of separable pouch-mounting members adapted, in a first position, to be secured together while securing between them the mounting strip of the pouch and, in a second position, to be separated from each other while allowing the pouch to be withdrawn from the carrier arrangement for changing maps, for instance.